Bioreactor is a device that can be used for culturing living cells. More particularly, bioreactors are vessels that provide a proper physical and chemical environment as well as fast transport of substrates and products to allow cellular biological reactions to occur, ideally rapidly and efficiently. The simplest bioreactor is a culture dish: In conventional cell culture using well-plates, culture-dishes, and flasks, the volume of the culture medium is typically 200 to 1000 times the volume of the cells. This ratio, when used in combination with buffering of the culture media, allows the cells to grow for at least 24 hours without media change. However, another consequence of this ratio is a corresponding dilution of whatever extracellular factors are produced by the cells and might otherwise provide paracrine cell-to-cell communication, which is possible in tissue because the extracellular volume might be only 10% of intracellular volume.
Much of the development of bioreactors was directed towards either the functional tissues, or the generation of biochemicals and pharmaceuticals. For example, over the last 20 years studies on the generation of skin, pancreas, cartilage, liver, cornea and bladder have taken particular importance1. In the United States alone, there are more than 80,000 individuals waiting for an organ transplant, and hence the need to develop improved bioreactor technology is self-evident. There is also a growing recognition that progress in understanding cell motility and chemotactic signaling, as well as other complex cellular processes, is often constrained by the laboratory techniques available for observing and intervening at various points in the processes. Many of these processes can be examined best in a properly instrumented bioreactor.
There is a wide variety in bioreactors, including stirred vessels, bubble column, packed beds2, air-lift reactors, and membrane reactors3 that include plates, rotating plates, spiral-wound and hollow fibres. Hollow-fiber reactors are of special importance since (depending of their structure) they may allow as much as 30,000 m2 of membrane area per m3 module volume4-6. However, given that mammalian cells are very sensitive to shear forces7-9 (which originate mainly from agitation and aeration), it is important to reduce the forces as much as possible in the reactor where the cells will be grown9,10. Membranes have been used in bioreactors to increase survival of cells. For instance, it has been known that liquid-gas interface created in some models of reactors is particularly damaging for mammalian cells. That potentially lethal interface can be eliminated by the use of a hydrophobic membrane9.
Bioreactors may be also classified by means of their mode of operation: batch, fed-batch and continuous cultivation (also called perfused cultivation). In the first or batch mode, no substrate is added, nor medium removed; in the case of the fed-batch mode there is a continuous feeding, but nothing is removed until the reactions are terminated and the reactor emptied. While these systems imply a low effort for process control, the productivity is low compared to that in perfused systems, the third mode, where a permanent inflow of substrate and outflow of medium takes place. Besides the high productivity, there is a better cell physiology control in this kind of reactors11 and in the case of mammalian cell culture, it has been shown to provide significant advantage over static methods12,13.
One of the limitations when developing large three-dimensional tissues is the lack of a proper vascular supply for nutrient and metabolite transport. A number of studies have analyzed the artificial vascular networks14-18, and there have been a number of attempts to construct functional microfabricated scaffolds5,16,19-21. The techniques by which these networks have been produced include plasma etching, photolithography, soft lithography, microcontact printing, microfluidic patterning using microchannels, laminar flow patterning and stencil patterning22-25. In the case of plasma etching technologies we can consider the high aspect ratio micromachining (HARMS) as a very powerful tool since it allows to etch channels of virtually unlimited depth without increasing the width already achieved by lithography22. It is also possible to construct three dimensional microchannel systems in PDMS with complex topologies and geometries15.
Additionally, one needs to realize that the growth of clinically-implantable tissue may require the ultimate biodegradation and the mechanical properties of the tissue scaffold16. These properties are directly related to the crystallinity, molecular weight, glass transition temperature and monomer hydrophobicity of the materials chosen to fabricate the tissue19. Naturally derived materials such as collagen have been employed26, as well as synthetic and semi synthetic ones. Polyglycolic acid (PGA) possesses high porosity and it makes easy the fabrication of devices, therefore, PGA fibre meshes have been considered to transplant cells. However, they cannot resist significant compressional forces. An alternative to solve this problem is to use polymers of lactic and glycolic acid whose ratios can be adjusted to control the crystallinity of the material and hence the degradation rate and mechanical properties. Fibre-based tubes have been fabricated from these polymers27.
It is important to compare the vascular nature of living tissue with the capabilities provided by existing microfabricated cell-perfusion bioreactor systems. In tissue, arteries divide into progressively smaller vessels, eventually reaching arterioles and then capillaries. The arterioles are important because they contain the precapillary sphincters, which allow control of the perfusion of individual capillary beds, but also provide the majority of the peripheral resistance and hence the pressure drop associated with the arterial supply. As a result, the pressure difference across the capillary endothelium membrane is kept sufficiently low to allow diffusional transport of nutrients and metabolites across the membrane, as well as the trafficking of immune cells required for tissue maintenance and infection control. Were the pressures in the capillaries as high as those in the arterioles, the capillary wall thickness would be too great to allow these critical transport phenomena. The venous return system is in many ways a mirror of the arterial system, albeit at lower pressures. Another feature of the living vascular system is that the branching process described above allows all cells to be within 50 to 200 microns of a capillary, depending upon the specific tissue. As a result, the arterial supply and venous return systems are intercalated in such a manner that every capillary that perfuses a large group of cells is connected to the larger supply and return systems with a self-similarity that ensures uniform perfusion and transcapillary pressures. It is this intercalation process that is so difficult to replicate with microfabrication. For example, Borenstein et al.,22 describe a process to build a two-dimensional vascular system that could create a multi-scale perfusion system for supporting endothelial cells, but there is no provision to selectively limit diffusive transport across the smallest capillaries to perfuse cells lying outside of the perfusion network. More importantly, the networks they show have a large region of the device that is covered with the larger vessels, and the region of the bioreactor that is limited to capillary vessels is in fact quite small.
Thus, there is a need for microfabricated migration bioreactors that mimic in vitro the microenvironments of normal tissue was well as that of tumors, infected tissue, and wounded tissue, while providing independent control of chemokine and growth factor gradients, shear forces, cellular perfusion, and the permeability of physical barriers to cellular migration, thereby allowing detailed optical and electrochemical observation of normal, immune, and cancerous cells during cell migration, intravasation, extravasation, and angiogenesis. Angiogenesis, tumor metastasis, and leukocyte infiltration into tissue are complex processes that are regulated not only by cellular responses to a single chemokine, but also by external factors, such as multiple competing chemokine and growth factor signals, autocrine feedback loops, cell-cell interactions, and mechanical forces such as vessel shear stress. Current approaches for assessing migration across cellular barriers include Boyden and transwell chambers that provide an integrated fluorescence assay of migration across filters to allow quantitation of migration28-34, parallel plate flow chambers35-38, in which adhesion and rolling on endothelial cells in shear stress can be assessed35,39-44, and in vivo intravital microscopy in which migration of cells in living animals is visualized45-48. Each of these approaches has limitations, including the inability to have sustained and controlled chemotactic gradients (all systems), the inability to visualize migration in real time or with physiologic shear stress (Boyden and transwell chambers), the inability to observe extravasation or angiogenesis into an underlying, deep cellular matrix (parallel plate flow chambers) and the inability to control all aspects of the experiments, e.g., having defined cell populations and controlled microfluidics for independent control of shear and tissue perfusion (all systems, especially intravital microscopy). The development of a motility/metastasis model system with independent control of endothelial shear stress, chemokine gradients, tissue perfusion, and the ability to add different cell types through different ports, combined with state-of the art imaging techniques and sensor capabilities would represent a huge advance over currently available systems.
Indeed, the need for such capabilities is quite urgent. Angiogenesis is a dynamic process, influenced by the cellular microenvironment and intricately linked to metastasis49,50. It has been demonstrated that both VEGF and angiopoietin/tyrosine kinase (Ang/Tie2) function are required for tumor angiogenesis51-53. However, how signals from those two receptor systems are integrated to mediate angiogenesis has not been determined, in part due to the lack of good model systems. The next step would be to study the coordination and integration of VEGF and Ang signaling in endothelial cell migration, vascular sprouting and maturation, and tumor transendothelium migration. As with angiogenesis, multiple environmental inputs affect tumor metastasis and leukocyte infiltration. Activation of one chemokine receptor in tumor cells affects the induction of other ligands and receptors in tumor cells as well as endothelial cells and leukocytes, but the mechanism is poorly understood54. There is a need for an understanding of how alteration of chemokine receptor internalization and/or changes in receptor association with adaptor molecules such as AP-2 or beta-arresting affect chemokine receptor activity as tumor cells move through a complex matrix. How external factors such as cell-cell adhesion, cell-matrix interactions, and vessel shear stress affect cytoskeletal reorganization during migration through tissues is also poorly understood. Cortactin overexpression increases the metastasis of breast cancer cells to bone55, however the mechanism remains unclear. Likewise, lack of WASp protein in humans leads to an X-linked immune disorder that may result from signaling, proliferation or chemotaxis defects56. There is a need to study the role of cortactin and WASp proteins in chemotaxis of breast cancer and HL60 cells in a complex multicell environment involving controllable shear, cell-cell interactions, and chemokine gradients. As a final example, matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are extracellularly expressed enzymes found in many types of cancer and are thought to be important in tumor development, growth, invasion and metastasis. It has recently been discovered that skin tumors that develop in mice deficient for MMP-3 (MMP-3 null mice) progress and grow much faster than skin tumors from normal, wild-type mice. This difference is associated with a reduced number of immune cells in the tumor and surrounding tissue in the MMP-3 null mice. The logical progression of this research is to determine how loss of an MMP affects the ability of immune cells, namely monocytes and neutrophils, to infiltrate from the peripheral blood circulation to the tumor site. The ability to control the experimental environment, including multiple defined cell populations, is critical to elucidate the relative importance of tumor-host interactions in MMP-3 induced cellular chemotaxis.
Despite the progress made over the years, however, currently available bioreactors cannot provide a more physiologic environment that would include a three-dimensional in vitro region with multiple cell types, stimuli, and measurement capabilities and allows study of molecular aspects of the chemotactic response. Thus, bioreactors that mimic in vitro the microenvironments of tumors and tissue while providing independent control of chemokine and growth factor gradients, shear forces, cellular perfusion, and the permeability of physical barriers to cellular migration, thereby allowing detailed optical and electrochemical observation of normal and cancerous cells during cell migration, intravasation, extravasation, and angiogenesis need to be developed.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.